joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Basic Bendy UC
THIS IS MY ORIGINAL OC GUISE DON'T STEAL OR ELSE I'LL BREAK YOUR LEGS!!! Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C '(Logically, this Bendy AU is only as powerful as Bendy who's only building level. But logic doesn't exist in lazy UC's, now does it?) '|1-C (Someone once used logic and reasoning to explain why Sans beats Bendy. So, this kid made his UC Complex multiversal in order to solo all of undertale including the Annoying Dog) | High 1-C '(Discovered M theory and decided that his UC could destroy that) '| 1-A '(He once said that his UC is massively stronger than TLT despite it making no sense) '| 0 '(He figured that his UC can't die due to being ink so he figured that he's obviously omnipotent) '| Beyond the Concept of tiers '(The kid discovered A steryotypical Undertale OC and A Steryotypical Sonic OC so he decided to make his UC above the concept of tiers in order to make his UC more powerful than them) '| Memetic Plus an infinite amount of pluses '(Even though he doesn't fit the requirements, the kid decided to make his UC this powerful anyway) '| Above verse scale '(When he discovered that there are beings who make Memetic Plus an infinite amount of plus pathetic, he decided to be above all concept of verses and made him tie TLOL also known as TOAA's Joke form) '| Unquantifibly powerful '''(He decided to make the UC more powerful than TLOL even though TLOL Can't be surpassed. So, TLOL came down and disenergrated the kid due to his sheer stupidity. So remember kids, one second you might be making a cancerous Bendy UC, the next you'll be dead) '''Name: A Basic Bendy UC. Origin: A 12 year old's computer. Gender: Whatever gender the kid can think of, but mostly Male or Female Age: The Kid's age is 12. The Bendy UC's age is unknown. Classification: Bendy UC. ' '''Powers and Abilities: He is above lowly tiers like abilities in his highest forms. ' '''Attack Potency: Building Level | Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | Outerversal |Omnipotent | Above Attack Potency | Above Attack Potency | Above Attack Potency Speed:Superhuman | Immesurable | Immesurable | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Infinite+ | Above Joke Tiers | Above Joke Tiers Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Immesurable | Immesurable | Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Infinite+ | Above Joke Tiers | Above Joke Tiers. Striking Strength: Building Level Class | Complex Multiversal |High Complex''Building Level Class| Complex Multiversal|'' High Complex'' ''Multiversal | Outerversal | Omnipotent |Infinity+ | Above Tier level | Above Tier level Durability: Small Building Level | Complex Multiversal | Complex multiversal level | Outerversal |True Infinity | True Infinity+ | Above Tier Level | Above Tier Level ' '''Stamina: Limitless due to being ink ' 'Range: Varies due to have shapeshifting powers. ' '''Standard Equipment: An edgy sword that can beat anyone with one-shot | An edgier shield that can beat anyone with one-shot Intelligence: Omniscent because ink for some reason. ' '''Weaknesses: No weaknesses at all. ' Key: When you apply logic to the UC|When someone said that Sans can beat Bendy|After he discovered M theory.|After being used somewhat in VS Debates|After he loses a VS Debate|When he discoveres the joke tiers and thinks that "Above the concept of tiers" is the strongest category|When he discovers tier Memetic| When he discovered TLOL Others '''Notable Victories: Bendy Undertale Verse Notable Losses: TLOL Inconclusive Matches: A sterotypical Undertale OC A sterotypical Sonic OCSSM1'S Joke Bendy Category:Bendy Category:OC Category:UC Category:No weaknesses! Category:Stereotypical OC Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Memetic tier Category:Boundlessly above categories Category:Makes making making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concepts of tiers look like making (The rest didn't fit)